


melancholia

by robs



Series: melancholia [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erano passati quasi sei mesi dal loro ultimo incontro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	melancholia

Erano passati quasi sei mesi dal loro ultimo incontro.

La consapevolezza che di lì a poco l'avrebbe rivisto gli faceva ribollire il sangue nelle vene: sentiva uno strano formicolio alle mani e non riusciva a smettere di sentirsi scioccamente teso e insicuro.

Charlie sarebbe arrivato a breve e, anche se detestava l'idea di accoglierlo in quella piccola camera d'albergo come se fosse la più squallida delle puttane, non vedeva l'ora di stringerlo di nuovo tra le braccia, di affondare le dita nei suoi capelli color fuoco, di sentire su di sé il tocco ruvido delle sue dita callose. Voleva essere avvolto dal suo profumo di selvaggia libertà, voleva affogare nel calore del suo corpo, voleva baciare ogni centimetro della sua pelle e adorare dolcemente il tatuaggio che gli dimostrava una volta di più quanto Charlie lo amasse.

Non riusciva a smettere di camminare su e giù per la stanza, controllando con occhio maniacale che tutto fosse al proprio posto, nervoso e impaziente come poche volte era stato nella sua vita; la sua maschera di impassibilità era crollata quando un piccolo e anonimo gufo grigio gli aveva recapitato il biglietto dell'amante, poche righe scarabocchiate in fretta che lo avvisavano del suo arrivo sul suolo francese. Era stato invaso dal senso di euforia, improvvisamente si era sentito di nuovo come il ragazzo di sedici anni che d'estate gli scriveva lettere su lettere aspettando con impazienza le sue risposte che non tardavano mai più di un giorno ad arrivare.

Gettò uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra, notando con una smorfia che la neve continuava a scendere implacabile, imbiancando tutto ciò che poteva.

Non aveva mai amato l'inverno, per quanto custodisse il ricordo di quello del suo sesto anno a Hogwarts come uno dei più belli di tutta la sua vita: ricordava bene le sponde ghiacciate del Lago Nero, i lunghi rami carichi di neve candida degli alberi sempreverdi della Foresta Proibita, le guance ed il naso di Charlie arrossati per il freddo e la scintilla divertita nei suoi occhi celesti quando lo vedeva arrivare nel luogo dei loro appuntamenti segreti imbacuccato come se dovesse partire per la Siberia.

Abbassò gli occhi sulla propria mano sinistra, sull'anulare, fissando con sguardo vacuo la fede d'oro giallo che Anaïs gli aveva donato il giorno delle loro nozze: benché odiasse ciò che rappresentava non se la toglieva mai, eccezion fatta, naturalmente, per i brevi periodi che trascorreva con Charlie.

Stava pensando a quanto sarebbe stato bello potersi liberare di quel fardello una volta per tutte, cancellare la moglie dalla sua vita ed essere libero di condividerla con l'unica persona che amava davvero, quando il suono della Materializzazione lo distolse dalle sue tormentose e vane riflessioni.

Si voltò pian piano, pur sapendo già a chi appartenesse quel profumo di libertà che aveva sentito chiaramente nell'aria, e trattenne il fiato quando i suoi occhi castani si posarono sulla figura possente e massiccia del  _suo_  Charlie.

Era meraviglioso, come sempre e un po' di più: il viso aperto in un sorriso, gli occhi celesti illuminati da un bagliore di felicità, la barba rossiccia che ricominciava a crescere sulle sue guance, tutto talmente familiare e allo stesso tempo nuovo che ci mise qualche secondo per avvicinarsi all'uomo e gettargli le braccia al collo mormorando qualche parola in francese. Le mani di Charlie si posarono sui suoi fianchi, risalendo lungo la schiena fino ad aggrapparsi alle sue spalle, il suo respiro tiepido che si infrangeva contro la pelle chiara della sua gola.

“Julien,” chiamò in un sussurro, quasi preoccupato che potesse sparire da un momento all'altro. “Julien,” ripeté, stringendolo più forte a sé.

“Charlie,” rispose teneramente il franco-inglese, voltando il capo quel tanto che bastava per appoggiare le labbra contro la mascella dell'amante; si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di piacere, quando sentì contro la pelle il leggero pizzicore dovuto alla barba di Charlie, un suono sottile e quasi inudibile che però al domatore non sfuggì.

Charlie sorrise ancora, allentando un poco la stretta sul busto del compagno, e unì le loro bocche in un bacio tanto dolce quanto famelico: entrambi aspettavano da troppo tempo di poter sentire ancora il sapore l'uno dell'altro, non potevano temporeggiare ancora.

La lingua umida e tiepida di Julien sfiorò le labbra dell'altro, facendole dischiudere e andando subito a ricercare la sua, mischiando i loro respiri e le loro salive in quel cocktail di sentimenti e sensazioni che era solo  _loro_  e di nessun altro.

Le mani cominciarono a muoversi sui corpi, accarezzandoli con una venerazione mista a possesso che palesava il bisogno di entrambi di sentirsi ancora una volta pelle contro pelle, senza nessun ostacolo tra loro.

“Charlie,” mormorò Julien scostandosi per qualche attimo dalla bocca dell'amante ed alzando lo sguardo fino a incrociare i suoi occhi: vi lesse tutto l'amore che l'uomo nutriva nei suoi confronti, quel sentimento struggente che sapeva essere riflesso nelle proprie iridi. “Charlie,” lo chiamò ancora, una nota di malcelata impazienza nella voce che fece piegare le labbra umide del domatore nell'ennesimo sorriso consapevole.  
Le sue mani, grandi e ruvide ed estremamente delicate, scivolarono nuovamente sui suoi fianchi, tirando appena la camicia color crema che Julien indossava per aprirsi un varco e posare i palmi aperti contro la sua pelle.

Julien sospirò per il piacere che quel semplice tocco gli aveva procurato, non riuscendo a non constatare quanto fosse più bello, più  _giusto_ , che fosse Charlie ad accarezzarlo e non sua moglie. Si diede dello stupido per il paragone infelice:  _amava_  Charlie, non era il  _dovere_  a spingerlo a cercare le sue mani e la sua bocca, non era la paura di perdere tutto che lo spingeva a volersi unire a lui.

Infilò a sua volta le mani sotto gli abiti di Charlie, mentre quelle dell'altro gli accarezzavano ancora i fianchi, e posò i palmi sulla sua schiena segnata dalle cicatrici e dalle ustioni che il suo mestiere gli aveva procurato: adorava sentire tutte le imperfezioni del suo corpo sotto le dita, i muscoli guizzare al suo tocco.

“Charlie,” chiamò ancora una volta, stringendolo a sé con una forza che dimostrava di avere solo in quei momenti, piantando le unghie nella sua pelle. Gemette.

“Ti voglio,” mormorò Charlie al suo orecchio, baciandone il lobo e facendo tremare l'amante con il solo tocco del suo respiro. “Mi sei mancato da morire, ti voglio,” sussurrò ancora, rabbrividendo a sua volta per il peso di quella verità tanto a lungo celata.

Si spogliarono in fretta, impazienti come quando erano adolescenti e avevano appena scoperto le gioie del sesso ma senza il sottile timore che allora rallentava un po' i loro gesti: sapevano entrambi ciò che volevano, e in quel momento l'unica cosa che desideravano era unirsi ancora e ancora, dimenticare tutto ciò che li aspettava fuori da quella camera d'albergo, essere solo loro e il loro amore segreto, la voglia di ritrovarsi e riscoprirsi, la voglia di donarsi completamente l'uno all'altro senza temere nulla.

Quando si rividero nudi, dopo tutti quei mesi passati lontani, non ci fu più tempo per aspettare.

Julien accarezzò con lo sguardo il tatuaggio che ornava il braccio sinistro di Charlie, prima di abbracciarlo ancora e sentire finalmente su di sé nient'altro che la sua pelle.

Si lasciarono cadere sul letto, senza preoccuparsi di scostare almeno la trapunta ruvida che lo ricopriva; Charlie sorrise, aprendo le gambe e tirando l'altro a sé fino a che le loro eccitazioni si sfiorarono, e allungò il collo per poterlo baciare ancora una volta sulle labbra.

Le mani di Julien scivolarono sul suo petto ricoperto da una sottile peluria rossiccia, fino a tracciare con un dito il contorno del suo ombelico, poi scesero ancora, chiudendosi a pugno sull'erezione dell'amante. Charlie si irrigidì appena, esalando un sospiro di piacere e aspettativa che ebbe il potere di scuotere il franco-inglese fino alle ossa, e Julien cominciò a muovere il polso osservando gli occhi del domatore incupirsi e socchiudersi un poco.

Charlie sospirò il suo nome come una preghiera, contorcendosi appena sulla trapunta grigia, e strinse più forte le ginocchia contro i suoi fianchi.

 _Sei splendido_ , pensò Julien, senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo dall'altro,  _semplicemente splendido_.

“Ti prego,” balbettò Charlie dopo qualche lungo minuto, fissando le sue iridi liquide in quelle dell'amante. “Ti prego, voglio... voglio averti dentro di me,” continuò, fermando la mano che continuava a muoversi sul suo membro e portandosela alla bocca: socchiuse le labbra lasciando che Julien inumidisse le proprie falangi con la sua stessa saliva, senza distogliere nemmeno per un attimo gli occhi dai suoi.

Quando quelle stesse dita lo violarono, Charlie non riuscì a trattenere un sibilo di infastidito dolore: era passato così tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che le sentiva come se lo stessero squarciando in due. Julien le mosse delicatamente, gli occhi annebbiati ma attenti ad ogni smorfia dolorante sul viso dell'amante, e fu quasi una liberazione quando Charlie lo pregò di toglierle, di andare oltre.

La sensazione di averlo di nuovo dentro di sé fu così totalizzante che gli occhi del domatore si rovesciarono all'indietro. Quelli di Julien, liquidi di cupidigia e amore, rimasero fissi sul suo volto; era meraviglioso essere di nuovo con Charlie,  _in_  Charlie, era come se tutti quei mesi che avevano trascorso separati fossero stati spazzati via in un attimo. Charlie era davvero l'unico, l'unico compagno che desiderasse, l'unico uomo che amasse; era l'unico che gli desse la possibilità di essere se stesso, l'unico con cui  _volesse_  essere se stesso pur non potendolo fare alla luce del sole.

I loro gemiti si mischiarono quando il ritmo dell'amplesso divenne più forsennato, più irregolare, volto solamente a sentirsi ancora una volta l'uno dell'altro.

“Ti amo,” mormorò Julien, lasciando andare le gambe del domatore che aveva tenuto spalancate fino a quel momento e sporgendosi fino ad appoggiare gli avambracci contro il materasso accanto al suo viso arrossato e sudato. Lo baciò piano, sforzandosi non poco per affondare con più lentezza in lui, e Charlie sorrise appena contro le sue labbra.

“Ti amo,” sussurrò a sua volta, quando i loro visi si allontanarono: i suoi occhi, lucidi e annebbiati, gridavano quanto le sue parole fossero sincere. Strizzò le palpebre spalancando la bocca in un gemito più lungo e prolungato, premendo con forza le dita sulle costole del suo amante, quando Julien toccò quel  _qualcosa_  dentro di lui che lo lasciò scosso e avvolto dal piacere.

L'orgasmo li lasciò senza fiato per alcuni lunghi secondi, i respiri ansanti, le mani abbandonate scompostamente sulle coperte. Charlie fu il primo a muoversi, accarezzando le spalle dell'amante con la punta delle dita, la pelle calda inumidita da un sottile velo di sudore, liscia e perfetta come quella di un ragazzino.

Si abbracciarono in silenzio finché i respiri di entrambi non si regolarizzarono, i cuori che battevano ancora come impazziti per la vicinanza reciproca. Una dolcezza estremamente malinconica guidava le mani di entrambi ad accarezzarsi ancora, piano, la triste consapevolezza di quanto il loro amore dovesse restare nascosto li avvolse come ogni volta.

Non era giusto ciò che facevano, lo sapevano: Julien aveva una moglie,  _una famiglia_ , avrebbero dovuto smettere di incontrarsi clandestinamente, consumare il loro amore e la loro passione di nascosto dal mondo. Charlie sentiva il peso di quella consapevolezza, sapeva di essere destinato a stare per sempre all'ombra di Anaïs e degli obblighi che l'amante aveva nei confronti della donna e dei suoi figli, ma aveva sempre accettato quella situazione sapendo quanto fosse gravosa anche per Julien.

“Come stai?” domandò in un sussurro il franco-inglese, spezzando l'atmosfera sottilmente tesa e triste che si era creata negli ultimi minuti. Incrociò i suoi occhi con i propri, leggendovi dentro tutti i pensieri e le considerazioni che Charlie non avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce per paura di ferirlo; gli sfiorò la guancia con il dorso della mano, risalendo fino a farla sparire tra i suoi capelli rossi.

“Siamo insieme,” rispose Charlie dopo qualche secondo, come se quella frase racchiudesse tutto ciò che provava in quel momento; si sporse un poco e gli baciò piano la fronte, scostandogli qualche ciocca castana dal viso con la punta delle dita, in una carezza gentile e così carica di sentimento che costrinse Julien a chiudere gli occhi per non esserne sopraffatto. “Mi basta, lo sai.”

“Mi dispiace,” mormorò l'altro, allontanandosi dal suo corpo nudo quel tanto che bastava per sedersi sulla sponda del materasso, appoggiando i piedi scalzi sul pavimento gelido e facendo di tutto per non incrociare il suo sguardo, in preda al senso di colpa. “So che tutto questo ti ferisce, te lo leggo in faccia ogni volta che ci incontriamo.”

“Julien,” lo interruppe Charlie, ammonendolo con il suo tono incredibilmente serio. Lo tirò per un braccio fino a farlo finire di nuovo disteso, al suo fianco, e gli prese il volto tra le mani fissando i suoi occhi coi propri. “Ne abbiamo già parlato tante volte, Julien. È ovvio che la nostra situazione non sia la migliore, ma non posso e non  _voglio_  pretendere nulla di più. Mi basta sapere che nel tuo cuore c'è un posto anche per me; posso farmi bastare anche l'idea di vederti una volta all'anno, se so che anche tu mi ami. Per me sei l'unico, Julien, ricordalo.”

Lo baciò dolcezza, per frenare le parole che il franco-inglese stava per pronunciare: non sopportava che stesse male, la colpa era sempre stata di tutti e due, entrambi troppo deboli e innamorati per porre fine alla loro tormentata storia. Le dita scivolarono tra i suoi capelli, mentre Julien disegnava ghirigori immaginari sulla pelle del suo petto e sulle braccia.

Non importava quanto fosse pericoloso e sbagliato continuare a vedersi, nessuno dei due avrebbe mai avuto la forza di uccidere l'amore malinconico che provavano l'uno per l'altro.


End file.
